


Rose And Kanaya Indoctrinate Jade Harley Into A Polyamorous Interspecies Lesbian Romance

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, John/Dave is only mentioned as a sidepairing, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something incredibly romantic about courting a young woman <i>with</i> your significant other. Rose learns this through firsthand experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The courtship began a month after the game had ended. After all, Rose had still needed time to settle her thoughts after what had happened so rapidly. There had been a three year break to get over the first day of their Sburb adventure, but even that period of time had been held with an underlying sense of wrongness and anxiety. Then, so frantically things had changed around her, and she had fought until her last cell was bruised and bloodied, before the game it'd ended so quickly and spit them out so heartlessly that she could almost imagine it'd all been a dream, if not for the new world she found herself in.

If she'd had access to the internet, Rose would have been quick to edit her Sburb tutorial to note that no good game should only have two days of gameplay. But, then again, no good game should end with blood on your hands and trauma sunken deep into the marrows of the deepest, thickest bones. She wished she could say she repressed the worst of the game, but it was hard to forget something when the memories of it were etched into every inch of her life.

At the very least, from the frantic tales John and Roxy spun, she was grateful for how her timeline had been sheltered and altered and fine tuned to success. After all, she had her three closest friends back at her side, and while her mother was gone forever she'd gained a new family to call her own.

Still, when she'd walked through that red door she knew that things would be different, but the same. After all, her feelings for those around her had changed. She was with Kanaya now! The thought of dating a girl who she could touch in the flesh was an idea that was wholly impossible when she was thirteen years old. The thought of dating a girl who was a chainsaw wielding vampire alien was just as impossible, especially when she'd been unacquainted with an alien race that contained very gorgeous feisty alien vampire women that were just her age. Yet, the stars had aligned and she had been given this.

At the same time, somethings remained the same. Even the briefest time spent with her three closest friends showed that their relationship had stood to stand the strain of time and distance, they were as close as they had been before. She also knew from subtle eavesdropping that Dave still hung onto John's every word as subtly as he could, (really, he was just lucky he'd never wanted to be an actor, he'd be truly awful,) and that he complained dramatically to Karkat that he wasn't being paid _nearly_ enough attention by his Egbertian bro.

In his own right, John still held an almost naive sense of hope. The kind of hope that would seem almost inane and unhealthy to Rose if he hadn't explained the serendipitous events that had led to him saving them all from sure doom. But, the mere fact that against all odds he'd somehow managed to tweak just enough of their timeline to alter it's DNA and save them all was enough to quiet her critiques. She was alive, and at least somewhat contented, so she couldn't quite find it in herself to correct him on his boring happy endings.

She had everything settled then. Kanaya was her lover, her girlfriend and matesprit and a dear friend all in one. John and Dave and Jade were her dearest friends then, three people that she wouldn't have hesitated to call on in a time of need, and three people she loved dearly and platonically.

So, she was more than a little surprised at herself when she had realised that her (ahem,) puppy dog crush on Jade from when she was thirteen had come back with a vengeance. After all, she was taken. And, more important, she was sure of herself and her feelings! She adored Kanaya in the romantic sense, and she adored Jade in the platonic sense, and the two space godesses in her life did not mingle and mix and mess with her mind.

_Oh, but how they did._

It became quickly apparent how much her feelings for Jade were an unavoidable truth. She was just too much! Too strong, too gorgeous, too affectionate. Every time they met Jade made sure to hug Rose with those strong, warm, solid arms, and she let it linger, giving Rose the chance to breathe in her earthy scent and let herself be enveloped wholly in a sense of protection. Her personality was such a refreshing breath of air as well, brash and open and sweet and bitingly rude all at once. Rose adored it. Rose adored her, and it was incredibly and increasingly problematic.

She quickly realised that the only thing she could do in this case was be open with her actual lover about these new confusing feelings. Surely, it'd be fine. Kanaya was an understanding woman, and Rose had no intentions of leaving her, she just wanted to have a clean conscious about the entire thing. Plus, from what she had gathered, with all their quadrants and short lifespans and frantic, messy copulations, trolls were quite fickle with their feelings anyway- this would not come as any sort of shock. Her intuition told her to be honest, and while the game had stripped most of their powers she knew that her views on the future were just that touch more accurate that she could believe herself. 

Rose decided the best time to confront Kanaya about her feelings was after dinner, when the two of them settled on a blanket in the waning sunlight to write together. They often drank the nightly tea that was brewed together, picking at whatever fruits had been grown that day, the two of them writing side by side. Briefly, Rose noted that the tea was bitterly strong, and concluded that it must have been one of the boys on tea duty that night, and that they'd managed to get distracted. Not Karkat, of course, he took his tea duties very seriously- but perhaps John had been cornered by Dave for something. It didn't matter too much, she was only sipping the tea as a way to soothe herself, and it was more the sensation of holding a warm mug in her hand than the actual taste of it.

Eventually, she turned to face Kanaya, still holding the mug firmly in her hands, “you are not too busy at the moment, are you darling?” Of course she wasn't, Rose knew exactly the sort of self indulgent vampire romances her girlfriend was writing in her notebook, and she wasn't interrupting much that she couldn't simply act out on her own.

Rose watched as Kanaya closed her notebook quietly, and sat up, turning to face Rose. Her head tilted just a bit to the side, examining Rose, and then she grabbed her own mug and mimicked her girlfriend's pose, “I wasn't aware we were at a stage in our relationship where we had to ask to speak to each other.”

Ah. So it was not simply Rose who felt tense then, it must have muggied up the air around them. She sighed, giving a gentle shake of the head, “no, I'm grateful we are beyond that, but I'm afraid that I have something to share with you.”

“And I suppose it's not good news, if you look like you've been fed awful food,” Rose felt a cool hand on her knee, and she sighed again. No use denying it.

“It's not the best news. I.. I have to admit I haven't been the most loyal romantic partner to you as of late.”

She watched Kanaya's eyebrows rise up with confusion and concern, a frown painting her pretty onyx lips, “you... have been cheating on me?”

“Er.. Well, not _cheating_ , exactly. There has been no romantic conduct!”

“So, you have started a relationship in another quadrant? Because I've already said that is not only perfectly acceptable, but general-”

“No, no, that's not it either. It's definitely... Undoubtedly romantic.”

“But it's not cheating,” Kanaya leaned back, looking cool and calm and collected as she studied Rose, who was gnawing her lips as she tried to eloquently explain herself.

“It's not cheating because I have not engaged in romantic conduct with the object of my predicament, nor with any person that is not you.”

“So you are flushed for another woman.”

“Well... Yes, I suppose that is the only way to put it.”

“But your feelings for me have not waned.”

“No, of course not!” She reached over, gripping Kanaya's hand tightly, “it just felt wrong hiding this from you. I didn't want to look like an ass if it slipped out some other time,” damn Freud, for making her aware of that possibility.

“Then..” Kanaya leaned in, a mischievous smile parting her lips just enough to reveal pointed white teeth, “I see no reason for us to hold back on discussing this mystery woman who has gripped your heart.”

Rose flushed- and it was not just because of those teeth, “you're sure? We'll be discussing another woman who has caught my eye, it might upset you.”

“I don't see why. You have no inclination to leave me for her, and I'm curious about what drew you to her.”

Her own eyebrows raised then, and Rose hid a smile behind her hand, “you want to know what I find hot.”

“Er-” Kanaya was tinted green. Triumphant, Rose lowered her hand to giggle.

Once she had ceased laughing, leaving Kanaya significant flustered, Rose smiled at her, “I don't see why not then. I'll teach my girlfriend who I love dearly how to woo me, because clearly she is incapable of doing such arduous work on her own. I suggest lifting weights will help you.”

“That doesn't help. There are three other women, and one of them is related to you and two of them are strong capable young ladies.”

“Ah, well. Perhaps you should guess at what I find attractive then? We'll make a game out of it.”

Kanaya sighed, giving her a look, “you like women who can kill you. That does not narrow the search one bit either, except it now includes me.”

“Well all have our vices. Feel free to continue guessing, you seem to be having fun with it,” she looked quite deep in thought, and Rose found the faces Kanaya made when she was concentrating simply adorable.

“Not to jump to conclusions, but you have an affinity for the dangerous and supernatural, if I recall correctly.”

“Vampires and eldritch monsters from the void? I suppose so.”

“And werewolves, I think,” Rose frowned, her face pinking as Kanaya continued, “not that you really know a werewolf, if such a thing existed, but I've been looking at human media in your room and I've stumbled across a few novels that contained such a being, part human, part wolf. Or, in our case, part first guardian disguised as a pedigree showdog,” she stared long and hard at Rose, and then nodded, “yes, that's right- it's Jade. You look like a strawberry Rose.”

To prove her point, she lifted a strawberry from the bowl they'd been sharing from, raising it to Rose's face. Before Rose could comment something back about how Kanaya looked like a piece of spinach, she was distracted by a kiss to her forehead. She forgot her decision to make a remark, and instead defended herself with a weak, “it's hard not to have feelings for your first crush when you meet her years later and she has such nice _arms_.” 

Kanaya nodded, glancing at her own toned arm in understanding, “I did not say it was bad. In fact... Perhaps I have not been terribly honest with you either Rose.” 

She reached for her notebook, opening it to where she'd been writing, where she handed it over to Rose to read. Earlier, she'd been sure that she knew what her girlfriend had been writing in her notebook. Now, she was faced with the reality that perhaps she didn't know _exactly_ the sort of self indulgent vampire romances her girlfriend was writing. The jade tint on Kanaya's face proved her case. 

“Ah, well. I suppose if we are on the same page the only option is to carry forwards with a united front then.”

“Are you suggesting we work past our feelings together?” Kanaya looked so genuinely confused then, and Rose smiled, shaking her head.

“Oh, no. Nothing simple like that. Say, have you ever heard of polyamory, Kanaya?”


	2. Chapter 2

Courting a free spirited young woman like Jade required quite a bit of planning, of course. Quickly, Kanaya had insisted that before they truly go ahead with their plans that she get to know Jade better. After all, Rose's infatuation was long standing and rooted in emotions of trust and friendship, but her own was based on superficial attraction. 

Of course, the easiest way to become closer as quite simple- she would join gardening duties with Jade and Roxy. Jade was quite the avid and talented gardner, but Kanaya was no stranger to the art of growing and landscaping, so it really was a perfect fit. Rose was happy to give her the space to cultivate her feelings like a seedling, germinating into a true budding plant.

For the first few days, it was routine. Rose spent her time discussing the future with the others, and made sure to thoroughly enjoy her hour long time with her three closest friends each day- the routine time they'd set aside for each other. Similarly, she saw Kanaya off with a kiss in the morning for each gardening session, and at night for each evening watering.

After that, they'd sit somewhere together, sipping tea and working quietly on their writing, and Rose would ask, “how is she, darling?”

Each time, Kanaya would reply with something along the lines of, “I'm fond of her,” and that would be that.

Then, after five days of this routine of gardening and quiet talk of Jade, Kanaya had come running into Rose's room, her cheeks practically glowing as she gripped Rose's arms, staring at her frantically. “Rose, darling, it's _awful!_ ”

“And what could possibly be so terrible that you felt the need to run to me?”

“She must know what we're planning. Rose, she's very smart you know.”

“Yes, I'm aware of Jade's intelligence. What's the matter?” Kanaya averted her gaze then, as if she hadn't expected Rose to ask for clarification, which was clearly ridiculous. The full story was essential to formulating an opinion. When she did not immediately continue, Rose sighed. “I suppose she did something to embarrass you then. Did she ask you to bite her?”

“I wish, that would have been easy. No, it was.. Worse.”

“Oh? And what could have possibly been worse than a sly werewolf asking you to sink your teeth into her skin?” Rose teased her fingers up Kanaya's arm, and Kanaya coughed, taking a step away from her.

“Well, that is exactly the problem. You do remember when I got into your books, yes?”

“I do. You were quite enamoured with a certain pair of vampire woman in one of the series I own.”

“Aside from a few factual errors about the true nature of Rainbow Drinkers, it was a riveting read. That does not matter,” she pushed a hand towards Rose, who was smiling at her in a way that suggested Kanaya was not really being taken seriously, the kind of look she could only muster a sigh for before she continued, “Rose, this is incredibly dire. It appears Jade is also well acquainted with that story.”

“ _Gasp!_ Are you suggesting that, perhaps, our dear sweet werewolf might have once enjoyed the fine literary work that is _Twilight?_ ” Rose feigned a look of scandalized shock, but Kanaya only nodded solemnly, hands clasped in front of her. Stepping into her personal space, Rose grabbed Kanaya's hand from her front, kissing it gently, “while I understand your excitement that Jade might have once read a book containing vampires, I'm not quite certain I understand why this is such a concerning event.”

Immediately, Kanaya explained with a frantic urgency, “your dear sweet Jade touched my hand and stood extremely- and almost uncomfortably for a platonic engagement, might I add- close to me, and she spoke in that overenthusiastic woofbeast voice she uses, but much lower. Then, she told me that she believed the book would have been more palatable if the werewolves and the vampires had simply dated each other and put aside their problems.”

“Yes, Jade always did love her happy endings, however irrational they might have been in the context of the story.” Rose spoke with a detached interest, but she was smiling quite widely as she did, “did this upset you? Perhaps further attempts to romantically engage her should be halted.”

“No!” Kanaya coughed immediately after her exclamation, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, “er. Perhaps, instead, we should further engage her.”

“This could become dangerous, Rose.”

“Then it is a good thing we adore danger, isn't it? Although most traditional daredevils prefer sky diving to navigating polyamorous interspecies crushes.”

Rose knew Kanaya was not really putting up a fight at all- she was officially interested in Jade, beyond simply superficial standards. Rose assumed there was more than just a sidelong comment about a teen romance novel afoot, but she made no effort to force Kanaya to divulge the information, happy to leave her girlfriend with her secrets. Aside from that, she was not too surprised at what the tipping point had been, just endlessly endeared with both of her romantic interests.

The two of them had to actually sit down and plan after that, but a small change of routine was no problem. It was just a matter of Jade, really.

That afternoon, Rose left Kanaya with Karkat and Roxy to go meet up with her friends, the four of them settling on a sandy outcrop on the beach in their swimwear. Dave insisted on sitting his whiny ass on a beach towel, and John sat with him, while Jade bravely sat on the sand and sank her toes in it, encouraging Rose to do the same. Reluctantly, she sat herself down. 

John piped up quickly, a wide smile on his face, “Dirk and Dave had a rap battle today and it was just as shitty as you'd think it'd be.”

“Is that so?” Rose quirked an eyebrow, and Dave glared, shoving at him.

“Fuck off, asshole. Not my fault the world blew up and the only relevant thing to happen before that was Obama.”

“Actually, a lot of shit happened, but you are full of it and have no idea what pop culture is.”

“Says Mr. Shitty-nineties-action-films. Fucking ugly deadpan acting and fancy ass CGI doesn't make a good movie, you asshole.”

The two of them kept going, and Rose turned to Jade, gesturing towards them with a roll of the eyes. Jade nodded her agreement, and then stood up, right as John and Dave began toeing the line between acceptable public conduct around ectobiological siblings. “Rose and I are going swimming! So keep doing whatever you are doing, it's fine. Even though I've caught you doing it at least ten times,” she scowled, turning away, “and heard it even more. _Eugh._ ”

Despite the fact that Rose had never actually agreed to Jade's plan to wade into the ocean, she stood and followed her into the water anyway, the cool wash of the waves nice on her warm feet. Jade was already waist deep, and Rose took a deep breath, channelling her inner New York cold tolerance before she plunged in after her.

Rather than actually swim, she grabbed Jade's hands tight, keeping her from going any further. “It's. Quite chilly, out here. Somehow, I did not anticipate that,” despite her tolerance, she shivered- but then silently thanked her lack of foresight when Jade enveloped her in a hug, her body heat strong. The shivering subsided, but Jade didn't move away, instead rubbing Rose's back gently.

“Don't worry, I've got you Rose! I'll protect you from the big scary hypothermia monster, I promise.”

“Oh, what a true charmer, chivalry has been reborn in your hands,” she would have feigned a swoon, but Jade was comfortably warm and Rose was unwilling to compromise her comfort. “Jade, I have something to ask you.”

“Ask away, princess.” Well, that was a nickname Rose hadn't heard since third grade Halloween, and she couldn't help smiling at the reminder. 

“Kanaya and I,” she paused, really letting the dual invitation sink in before she continued, “would like you to join us after dinner, outside. For some tea.”

Jade gasped, squeezing Rose tighter for a moment, “you want me to interrupt your _special girlfriend time?_ ” 

“I- Pardon?”

“Special Girlfriend Time. You two are always out there, doing that thing where you're comfortable with someone and can hang out without blabbing at each other constantly.”

“Yes, well, I suppose so- but we can do that with many people. I can do that with Dave and Dirk and even John. You're free to approach us then.”

“You _say_ that, but it's definitely your 'us' time. Which just makes me think, 'Wow! I must be really special to be invited.'” More than you know, Rose thought, smiling into the crook of Jade's arm.

“Then, I'll see you tonight, with Kanaya.” She paused, and then peered up at Jade, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. “I don't suppose the boys are missing us right now, are they?”

Jade squinted, and then scrunched her nose up in distaste, “I think Dave's tongue is in John's mouth.”

The two of them actually swam after that, with John and Dave joining them soon enough, and the four of them were splashing around and laughing like there was nothing else in the universe more important. Which, for them in that moment, was true. When they got tired of swimming and dragged themselves to shore, they all squished and squeezed on top of one another, falling asleep in the sun.

Dave woke up with a tanline in the shape of Rose's arm, and a nasty sunburn. Rose woke up with sand in her mouth. The sun was waning as well, leaving the beach chilly enough that they all departed to shower the sand and salt out of their hair and change.

By the time dinner rolled around, Rose was prim and proper once more, refreshed from a thorough scrubbing and a preemptive application of a sunburn salve that Kanaya had created to help Karkat adjust to the sunlight on his skin. She was pretty sure she saw Dave caked in the salve as well, and wouldn't be at all surprised if whoever had helped him with the application would find their hands sticky with it for many hours.

Feeling fresh, she settled at the table between her brother and her girlfriend, and while she ate calmly, on the inside she was buzzing with excitement. Under the table she gripped her hand, and then leaned in, whispering, “Jade said yes.”

There was nothing more to say. The two of them shared a smile before continuing to eat, and after dinner they were the first to excuse themselves to go set up for tea. Kanaya noted that Karkat would be on tea duty for the night, thank god. It would turn out decent then.

When they set up, the routine comfort and relaxation that normally permeated their evening time together was replaced with a heady sort of excitement, the kind that thrummed in their veins. Rose would have been uncertain if that excitement was shared, if not for the fact that each time she looked at Kanaya she was met with that same shy, eager smile.

By the time Jade came over to them, they were sipping a mug of tea each, and a third sat on their designated grass blanket, Jade's name written all over it. She took two sugars and no cream, and Rose watched the way she smiled at the cup, pleased to see no milk. Someone _always_ messed it up and put milk.

“Hi you two!” As if she was made to break tense silences, Jade beamed at them, her tail wagging behind her. “You wanted me to come to your quiet girlfriend time, right? I brought a book, it's alright,” she started muttering to herself, and right as Rose realised she was opening her sylladex a hefty textbook on molecular theory landed in her arms. “Tah dah!”

“Jade, no, it's alright- Although that looks like quite the riveting tale you have there, Kanaya and I wanted to speak to you this evening, if that's alright.”

“Oh,” she recaptchalogued the textbook, brushing her hands clean of book dust, “alright! Speak away, I'm all ears.” Jade's ears twitched then, and Kanaya giggled, leaving Rose overwhelmed with a feeling of adoration. She was enamoured with them both so much, her heart was overflowing.

She couldn't at all resist asking anymore, despite her nerves, and she gripped Kanaya's hand as if the two of them were trying to approach Jade about adoption, smiling at her, “we've been speaking, Kanaya and I, very intently.”

“Oh?” Jade perked up, curious, and Kanaya nodded, following Rose's lead.

“Yes, we have. We often do, but lately the topic of interest has been everyone's favourite werewolf,” she coughed, and Jade blinked a few times, before gasping.

“You two talk about me?”

“That's what we've been explaining, Jade,” Rose leaned over to touch her hand as well, creating a linked chain between them, “you see, we've both noticed you... Flirting. With us both.”

It was that moment that she watched Jade's face crumple in guilt, taking Rose's words much differently as she brought her hands in closer to herself. Before Rose could interject, she muttered out a quiet, “so you noticed,” and then sighed, “I'm really sorry you two, I know you both like each other and I don't want you to break up but you're both really, _really_ pretty and smart and nice and you smell good and I kind of let myself forget you're both taken! But obviously it is really not appropriate, especially since you brought me here to tell me to sto-”

“Jade!” While Rose had been happy to let Jade get it all out, Kanaya interjected, glaring at her, “be quiet, please! You are being stupid and overreacting. Does Rose look upset?” Really, Rose felt that she looked surprised at Kanaya's outburst, and Jade looked the same, too shocked to be upset at the scorn. Shaking her head, Kanaya gripped Jade's hand firmly, forcing eye contact. “We brought you here because we decided werewolves and vampires should not fight.”

Blinking in confusion, Jade's eyebrows furrowed together as she thought, and she turned to Rose for help, only getting a smile in response. “Uh... What?”

Kanaya groaned, her head tilting back to the sky, “it is Twilight, Jade! I am suggesting we engage in polyamorous interspecies lesbian Twilight.”

While Jade gaped at the words, Rose moved closer, gently running her hand down Jade's shoulder, “you're a very big and strong werewolf, it would be a great shame if you turned us down and left me vulnerable to the hands of my dangerous, sharp, unpredictable alien vampire lover,” while she spoke she leaned in, and by the time Rose had finished speaking she was doing so into Jade's ear, her voice barely a whisper.

Jade swallowed, and then licked her dry lips- before she finally nodded. “You're right. That would be, uh.. Very bad! I have to be there to keep her in check, obviously. It will be very dangerous for you otherwise, and you are such a frail and weak human who I must protect with my big wolf body,” Rose kissed her bare shoulder, and Jade shuddered, her face reddening in embarrassment and excitement.

Kanaya looked on in amusement, before Jade pointed at her, hand only slightly shaking from the kisses Rose was already laying onto her skin, “and you! Foul, gorgeous, seductive villain! I must keep you in line and show you the way of the light, even though you are the pretty glowy one and I run around at night howling. But that is just specifics!” She gestured Kanaya over, frowning, “come on, I'm not a writer like you, I can't keep doing this. Can we just kiss?”

It must have been a moving enough suggestion, and Kanaya finally relented, moving in to kiss her forehead gently, “I apologize. It was too amusing watching you flounder around in your honest attempt to woo me with your regretfully mediocre prose.”

“I'm quite happy to admit I don't like you for your writing,” Rose added, kissing Jade's cheek. “I suppose then, you'll be happy to call yourself taken?”

“Obviously! I've been flirting with you two for ages! I didn't think I could have both. Does this mean I can join special girlfriend time?” Rose peered at Kanaya from behind Jade's head, shooting her a sly smile.

“That was what we hoped, Jade,” she kissed Jade's cheek once more, and Kanaya stole a kiss on the neck, before the three of them laid down on their blanket, further detailing the specifics that navigating such an unconventional romance, especially for Kanaya. Rose felt giddy with excitement, high on the feelings of romance in the air, and she was sure by the smile on both of her girlfriend's faces, the feeling was mutual. Surely, Bella Swan would have wished she was this lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shamelessly self indulgent thing I wrote because I wanted to, that is about it.  
> But Why do I always write Jade and Rose in swimming scenes?? This is the second time this month. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this fic, kudos and comments are welcome! I had fun writing it, so I hope even one person can enjoy reading it.


End file.
